


at the bar with no one to go home to

by Courier_of_rapture



Category: Who Framed Roger Rabbit (1988)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:48:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28580016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Courier_of_rapture/pseuds/Courier_of_rapture
Summary: after the death of his cousin smarty found himself downing drink after drink alone for the past few weeks until a weasel in a green suit offer us to give them company whether he likes it or not
Relationships: smarty/greasy
Comments: 5
Kudos: 3





	at the bar with no one to go home to

**Author's Note:**

> so this is how I imagine greasy and Smarty first met each other warning The story has alcohol and prostitution if you are sensitive to both of these subjects i recommend you don’t read this story thank you and I hope you enjoy

smarty was sitting on a stool in a bar a little buzzed in a sector of a city that toons and humans shared

“now who do we had here” a voice with a strong puerto rican came from behind him sounding flirtatious

smarty looked over his shoulder to see a tall weasel in a green suit. under his hat was greasy black hair on his face was a smirk filled with lust and his eyes were looking him up and down

he sat next to smarty who was trying to ignore him. “what’s something as handsome as you doing all alone”

smarty downed his drink and slammed the glass on the counter and rested his hand on his cheek and looked a way from the babbling weasel. smarty was trying to tuned him out but his voice and mixed with the buzzed he had from the alcohol he was drinking. it was impossible

the weasel wrapped his hand around him “hey don’t go forgetting about me already” the weasel said

smarty had enough and pulled out his gun and shoved it in his nose “go away before you get hurt” he said threateningly but a little slurred from the alcohol

the weasels eyes looked left and right at the patrons who were looking at them. he put his hands up and backed up on his seat “hey buddy just take it easy ok people are watching”

smarty glared at him but put his pistol away not wanting to get banned from the bar “touch me again see what happens” smarty threaten 

“alright alright i’ll keep my hands to myself” the weasel said 

smarty tried to get the bartenders attention but they didn’t notice him as he was busy with other patrons. smarty growled under his breath. he wobbly stood up on his seat

“hey over here” the weasel yelled at the bartender Who immediately noticed him and walked over

“what can i get ya greasy” the bartender said politely the bartender was a Bird toon with multicolored feathers 

“i’ll take a Long island iced tea, and whatever my friend will be having” the weasel or greasy as he heard from the bartender. pointed a thumb at him

“i’ll have the same” smarty said sitting back down in his seat and crossed his arms on the counter

once the drinks were there greasy decided to start talking again. but this time he was more subtle in his approach greasy looked around the bar trying to find something to start a conversation with

his eyes landed on the TV which was playing an old movie called hello dolly. he had never Heard of it. but the weasel he had taken an interest too was watching it attentively. it seem to be nearing it’s end with a man and a woman singing something about love taking a moment

‘not the best song. but i don’t disagree with it’ greasy thought looking at The other weasel Who was downing his drink. whenever he looked at him he got a weird feeling in his chest. butterflies? he remembered the bartender calling the feeling that once 

when the weasel walked off to the bathroom greasy called the bartender over. “Would you like a refill” the bartender said

“no no, i want to know if you know anything about my new friend” greasy said

“oh smarty, he’s new to the bar, started showing up about a week ago most i can tell you about him is that he’s in a gang of weasels and hyenas, they’re calling themselves the toon patrol, but there’s seems to be trouble in paradise for him” the bartender said

“and, got anything else you know about him” greasy asked hoping he wasn’t asking for money. greasy didn’t work a lot of shifts for over the past week. he didn’t know why though he liked his job. some people would call it shameless work but like he like it

“come on greasy this is someone’s personal information and i don’t think i can give that away...for free” the bartender said rubbing his thumb and pointer finger together

“aww come on Charlie, don’t you think you can tell me for free for old time sake” greasy asked 

Charlie put his hand on his chin “I guess I could for old times sake but you own me, one night when he was blackout drunk he said his cousin went into a Comedy club and laughs himself to death, that’s all i know” Charlie said

greasy saw smarty walking back to his seat and signaled for Charlie to leave “oh i’m leaning, break a leg Romeo” Charlie said with a smile 

smarty sat down at his seat and looked back up at the tv. he gave a disappointed look at what the tv was playing as the movie he was watching had ended and was playing a movie greasy found interesting. it was about a old man and little boy making the old man’s house fly with balloons

“don’t like the movie” greasy said putting on a concerning voice reaching over and putting a hand on smarty’s shoulder

“what did i say about touching me” smarty said swiping greasy’s hand away

greasy pulled his hand away “right right no toughing” greasy said shaking his hand “but can we at least had a Conversation” smarty growled “come on handsome por favor” greasy gave him The best pleading look he could give

“ahh fine we can talk, but you’re playing for drinks” smarty said 

“it’s a deal” greasy held out his hand waiting for smarty to shake it but the other refused to acknowledge it and just told him to order another round of drinks witch greasy did with a chuckle

once smarty had finished his Second drink and looked to be in a better mood. greasy made a move on starting a Conversation “you come here often” greasy said playing with a loose strand of his slick back hair 

he would had told him to shut up. but he was to drunk to care at this point “i’ve been coming here for *heck up* over a week now and i’ll be coming back tomorrow” smarty said

“not that i mind seeing your handsome face but why are you coming here” greasy asked 

smarty heck up and turned his head away from greasy. trying to hide the sorrow in his eyes as memories of why he’s here filled his head “my cousin died a week ago, he went into some crappy human Comedy club and laugh himself to dead” smarty sounded choked up his eyes staring to stung with tears that he quickly blinks away 

greasy moved closer on his seat to smarty “A Buddy it’s ok to cry, if it makes you feel any better my sister abandon me a few years ago and when i cried no one judged me so go a head and let it all out” greasy said padding smarty’s shoulder

“i don’t need to cry and what did i said about touching” smarty said shaking his hand off his shoulder

“sorry” greasy turned his to Charlie and signaled to bring more drinks witch they did with a smile “how about you ask me some questions”

“fine, why are you here” smarty asked focusing more on his drink than greasy

“oh i work here not as a waiter or bartender but as someone to” he brush The back of his palm on smarty’s cheek “keep our patrons Company, like a boyfriend for a night” greasy said shamelessly 

“i’m guessing the night ends with the both of you in bed” smarty said taking a sip for his drink

“most of the time especially if it’s a lovely Beautiful person like yourself” greasy put his elbow on the counter and rested his cheek on on his palm and gave smarty a flirty smirk

“that’s not going to happen” smarty said

“ahh come on handsome your breaking my hard over here” greasy said not taking his eyes off smarty who downed another drink

“i don’t care and for all i know you could have some disease or something” smarty said

“handsome if you were worried about your health you wouldn’t be a toon now would you” greasy said

“well i. i’m still not going to share a bed with you so drop the topic, i have one more question before I get out of here” smarty said

“oh why would you want to leave me alone hm handsome” greasy said 

smarty gave him a ‘do you want to die’ glare making greasy’s face drop but only for a moment that was some he liked about this weasel. he did thing that he’ll never see coming something he wish he could say to his other clients. they were borrowing and straight forward most of the time 

“well what’s your other question” greasy said a Little shaky

“who’s mostly your clientele toons human and are those male or female” smarty asked 

“oh, well mostly toons and mostly females though i have had a human male in bed before and trust me it was as great as it was painful, why do you asked” greasy asked giving smarty another flirty smile

“don’t go getting any ideas i’m just curious that’s all” smarty said

“sure whatever you say handsome, now how about Another round of drinks” greasy said

“no thanks i’m going home” smarty said climbing off of his seat

“then i guess i’ll see you tomorrow” greasy said waving goodbye

“didn’t work out Romeo” Charlie said untying they’re apron 

“this time Charlie this time” greasy said confidently 

“well since he’s gone i think it’s time for someone to pay for the drinks” Charlie said holding out a hand

“crap” greasy said under his breath realizing that he had forgotten his wallet “ahh Charlie what if i had forgotten my wallet” 

“then I guess you’re working another shift tonight” Charlie said pointing over to a human man who had used to greasy before and had pay A lot of money for the night

with a heavy sigh greasy stood up from his seat and went over to his customer. as greasy pretended to listen to him he could only think of smarty and of how he couldn’t wait to see him tomorrow

but before he did he would had to do his job and by the smile his customer was giving him he could tell it was going to be a long. long night

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the story please let me know what you think of it in the comments and please leave kudos too oh and happy years


End file.
